


Four of Cups

by Marshmalloween



Series: Suit of Cups [2]
Category: The Red Sea Diving Resort (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Blow Jobs, Bondage, CIA Agent Reader, Dark, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingerfucking, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kidnapping, NSFW, Oral Sex, PWP, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmalloween/pseuds/Marshmalloween
Summary: Ari Levinson using his connection to find a way to work in the state. But most importantly, he is looking for a specific marine biologist he encounters on the Red Sea Diving Resort last year.
Relationships: Ari Levinson (Red Sea Diving Resort) & Reader, Ari Levinson (Red Sea Diving Resort)/Reader, Ari Levinson (Red Sea Diving Resort)/You
Series: Suit of Cups [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917175
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	Four of Cups

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donutloverxo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutloverxo/gifts), [stargazingfangirl18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazingfangirl18/gifts), [NavyBrat817](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavyBrat817/gifts).



> This is for @nastybuckybarnes 7k writing challenge Bodyguard AU’s that I mixed up with @stargazingfangirl18 @navybrat817 Shameless hoes for Chris Challenge and @donutloverxo @captainchrisbaby weekly challenge. This is a continuation of Ace Of Cups, but I think can just be read as a stand-alone story. Thank you LizzyGal for giving me your insight on this one-shot. If there’s a grammar mistake, that will be on me 😉.

The shiny seal of the foreign intelligence service reminds you that you are back in your homeland. The bald eagle symbols are everywhere as if it wants to remind you of its strength, courage, and freedom spirits. However, you definitely agree with Benjamin Franklin that bald eagles are a bird of bad moral character; they rob and often are very lousy too. But hey, nothing feels like home so you better shut up about it.

A screeching sound and a loud ding prompt you to exit the elevator. With a stride as long as your legs can manage, you land a light knock and enter the operation officer room. Both of you exchange pleasantries for a short amount of time before he encourages you to sit.

“Sir, these are all the documents that I gathered in the past year.”

“Thank you.” Your boss does a quick scan of the document and photographs you prepared for him.

“Wonderful.” He closed the document and put it aside on the table. “So, I heard that you encountered another agent during your stay in Sudan?”

Oh.

“How’s it?”

“It was ok. I was instructed to see what’s happening there. Just a precaution, I wasn't involved in anything they did.” You aren’t sure why your officer asks you such questions.

“Are they good?”

You arch your eyebrow curiously. It’s kind of odd of him to ask you this question. Although that temporary infiltration job wasn’t directly from him, he should know the results even before you are back in the country.

“If you’re asking about their ability for an undercover mission, I would like to say they are kind of good. Although some of them are pretty easy to crack.”

An answer of _hmmm_ is the only thing you get before he dismisses you to go back to your _job_ as a bodyguard. Although it’s only a facade, you do the job anyway, a bodyguard of a princess from a foreign country. When your boss tells you there will be an extra agent stationed with you, you aren’t sure if you should be thankful or irritated. Maybe you’ll be both.

After he lets you off and tasks you to do another report in the next two weeks, you quickly exit the building. You practically have the day off today. Being from the state makes you have an excuse for a prolonged day off that is just not an exchange shift thing. Thanks to your current another boss (Princess Jasmine). She’s kind enough and agrees on your request for a day off. Easiest job ever.

Entering your black Honda CRX, you loosen your black-tie as you start the engine of your car. You let out a muffled cry when suddenly a thick cloth covers your mouth and nose. You can’t see who’s in the backseat fast enough, because whatever soaked in it, makes you lose consciousness immediately.

—

Ari quickly sets you up in your passenger seat. He put the seatbelt on and covered your eyes with sunglasses. He turns on the engine and pulls your car away from the parking lot. He put his sunglasses on, combing his brown long hair back. Sweat forms on his forehead as the temperature rises in the afternoon.

Ari pulls out from the parking lot and drives onto the highway. The location he has in mind isn’t that far from the Potomac River. Ari Levinson, the man who saved hundreds of Jewish-Ethiopians refugees to escape Sudan, is now driving leisurely to his destination. Who could believe the idea of kidnapping you look like a good plan? He sees familiar faces when he exits the intelligence agency building. He actually wanted to greet you like a normal person. Well, maybe this is the idea of normal to him.

After parking your car somewhere hidden in the basement level garage, Ari slowly pulls you out from the passenger seat. He slings his duffle bag on his shoulder and easily carries you in bridal style. After the elevator opens up on your floor, he swiftly unlocks your door. Glad no witnesses are present that evening.

Ari put you carefully on your sofa. He looks around at your apartment. It looks very homey although there’s evidence that no one has lived there for a while. He contemplates where he should carry out his plan. A plan that just came to him today. An improvisation, really.

“Hmm...should I just use the bed or the table? I need a rope.” He quickly searches for something he can use as a rope. Finally deciding what he wants to do, he uses an oak chair and situates it at the end of your bed. Quickly he undresses you and ties your hands and secures them behind the headrest. He does the same to both of your ankles, ties them to the chair legs. He uses your black-tie to cover your eyes and a scarf he finds in your closet to gag you.

Closing all the blinds that are still up, he brings another oak chair in front of yours. He sits there and chugs the whiskey he brought with him. His eyes trail up and down your naked body. The curve of your body reminds him of that night. The night when both of you spent a generous amount of time under the sheets, on the Red Sea Resort. He never hears anything from you after that and boy how he’s disappointed. 

He hoped you were back at some point when he was still in the resort. But no, you left him without any further explanation. He can’t even say anything to his teammate. How pathetic, he thought.

Ari puts the bottle on the floor as he rethinks his decision. He never thought he would do such a thing. Kidnapping you. Sure, he’s curious about your actual identity. He even asked the US Embassy. Not until he asked Walton Bowen, did he know why you were there and your mission. When he was back in Israel, he maintained contact with Walton and made his way back to the states.

In the past 2 months while back in the States, Ari tried to find your information. Where you grew up. Your missions, and where you live. Silly, he thought, but you left such an impression that he just can’t dismiss it casually.

Ari stalks his way towards you. It's not far, just like three feet away from where he’s sitting. Ari never thought that seeing you defenseless would make him excited, aroused even. He trails his hand on your shoulders. He let his fingers wander around your neck, down to your collarbones. Not stopping there. He flicks his tongue out when he sees the swells of your breast from behind your back. Crouching until his mouth is at the same level as your ears, he grabs your breast and feels it. The familiar weight makes his pants feel a little bit tighter.

He let both his forefingers play with your nipples before pinching them. “God, I missed this.” He said in a groan. He knows you should wake soon. The excitement and thrill are palpable, he can’t wait to see your reactions when you know you are tied and gagged. As your nipple stands hard, Ari knows that no matter if you are unconscious or not, your body reacts to his touch.

Ari continues his fingers adventure down to your stomach and your upper thighs. He spread your thighs to expose your cunt. His left fingers slowly find their way to your lower lips as he spreads it and checks you out down there. “Fuck!” Curses emerge from Ari’s lips. The evidence of your wetness makes him impatient.

Quickly, Ari positions your hips near the edge of the chair. Making your legs spread open. Being impatient, he tries to find some perfume and fabric. He generously sprays the surface and puts it closer to your nose. When your head starts giving him movement, he’s ecstatic. He can’t wait for your reaction to this.

—

You feel like you are drowning. Head heavy, unable to make out your surroundings. You open your eyes but you can’t see anything. The friction of something rough on your skin makes you realize that your hands are tied. Taking a deep breath, you try to remember what happened. You remember going to headquarters, remember meeting your boss, and the info on your new partner who will join you as Princess Jasmine's bodyguard. When you went to go back home, you remembered that someone had sedated you. Your heart beats fast in fear, who the fuck would kidnap someone in the CIA parking lot?

Trying to calm yourself down, you try to calculate what your options are. For sure now, you are bound by ropes on your wrists and legs. Eyes covered and mouth gagged. Thing is, you don't understand why you are bound naked. You can even feel something tingly down by your thighs as if you are being aroused. Did your captor try to rape you?

_Fuck fuck fuck!_ But it sounds like you’re speaking gibberish. When you hear something moving near you, you stop moving. The feeling of someone walking around you in a circle alerts you. The smells of your perfume and a hint of the scent of your favorite incense tell you that you are in your own bedroom.

_The fuck,_ you thought. Not a lot of people know where you live. You need to exclude your ex-boyfriend since he’s not in the state. Your body tries to get out of the rope, moving frantically to its exhaustion.

A hand on your left knee makes you flinch. The feel of rough skin crawling up to your upper thigh makes you aware that someone is crouching in front of your naked body. The fingers avoid contact with your most sensitive part. You are glad, at least for now. But not when you realize there were hands palming your breasts. You try to scream but it’s just pointless. Your voice just sounds like a muffled mess.

The fingers on your breast are teasing, awakening something you haven’t felt in a long time. When the fingers pinch your nipples, you squeak in surprise. It doesn’t stop there. When your perpetrator knows your reaction, the fingers aim at your core. You shiver instantaneously when it brushes outside your opening. It doesn’t enter you either, it just builds you up. You feel ashamed that this action makes you want more as if knowing how you like to be touched.

Knowing now you can’t help but enjoy the stimulation, the fingers go up to your bundle of nerves. It’s not working on it much, but it’s enough to make you let out a muffled moan. The touch of lips kissing your navel makes your body shiver, it was plump but a little bit rough. Not to mention the friction of a _beard_ on your skin. It rails up to the valley of your breast. The owner of the lips spent some time nipping at the sensitive skin on your neck and near your ears. The musky cologne with some faint scent of tobacco and whiskey disrupts you. As if to remind you who your captor is. And oh, does it thrill you. 

The feel of hands behind your back makes you nervous. When you can’t feel any fabric get in the way of your eyes, you try to open them. The light from the bright lamp kind of blinds you, but your eyes adjust to it immediately. Right there in front of you, a familiar big strong man, with shoulder-length brown hair. His familiar beard and ocean blue eyes, suck you into _that night. That last night_ you did your undercover job at the Red Sea Diving Resort to spy on his team.

“Hello, sweetheart.” Ari Fucking Levinson greets you with a big grin as he crouches slightly in front of you.

***

Finally, you know who kidnapped you. You let out a protest, you want Ari to pull the gag out of your mouth. But he just doesn’t budge.

Ari stalks back behind you and plants kisses on your neck. Your body instinctively reacts as you move your head. Letting him get easy access. His left-hand squeezes your left breast, pinching the nipple, while his right one goes down to your cunt. Ari lets out a chuckle as you writhe under his touch, wetness evident on his fingers.

He lets his middle finger enter you, so slowly, in and out. The second finger joins immediately and oh how he loves your reaction. Peppering kisses on your neck and cheeks clumsily, Ari massages your breast. The sounds of your wet cunt can be heard in your small bedroom. “Tsk...tsk....such a needy pussy you have here sweetheart. Or should I say my little scientist?” He pumps just fingers inside you, slow enough to keep you at bay. When his fingers curl and find your sweet spot, you throw your head back and instinctively uplift your pelvis, trying to chase your orgasm.

Ari retrieves his fingers immediately, “No...no...no not yet baby”

He moves away from your back and stands in front of you in a heartbeat. You can see a tent in his pants, and you feel ashamed that you want him to dick you down so much right now.

In a swift movement, Ari unties the scarf that covers your mouth. Saliva smearing down your chin. You try to move your jaw. Tense, after being forced open for quite some time. He lifts up your chin, his dark blue eyes look at you as if he knows what you want and he might be right.

“What the fuck Levinson?” You scream in front of his face after you regain the muscle of your jaws.

Ari quickly covers your mouth as he shushes you. His other hand moves to your neck, choking you. The grip on your neck isn’t too tight but it makes you lightheaded **. I wouldn't do that if I were you.** Now be a good girl for me. Don’t scream or I gag you again. Understood?” You nod at him, eyes in horror at what this man is capable of.

Sensing you finally give in, he sits back on the chair in front of you. He lazily unzips his pants and pulls out his hard cock. Your eyes immediately ogle the thick precum on his bulbous tip. Veins intricate on his beautiful cock that’s now hard for attention, make you drool at the sight of it.

Unconsciously you follow the movement of his palm. It moves up gathering precum at the tip and it slides down, lubricating it. It feels like you are hypnotized by the motions of his hand, as it goes slow and sometimes faster. You bite your lower lip as you squirm in your chair, trying to focus. When your eyes meet him, he gives you a Cheshire Cat grin as he catches you salivating shamelessly at the view of his hard cock.

**“Oh my god, I think this might be the most humiliating moment of my life, and I really just want to die right now.”**

Ari chuckles at you, “No you are not. Look at you, you respond to all my touches as a moth sought to a flame.” He continues to run his palm up and down his erect cock. “Mmm...the way your nipples stood out for attention when I ran my fingers over them.”

“Not to mention how wet you are when I just...rub my fingers slowly outside your lips. Hmmm, I missed lapping my tongue on your soaked pussy.” His words bring you back to that night you spent with him. _Fuck_ , you thought.

Ari takes off his pants and walks towards you. Just two steps and his hard cock is in front of you. “Open your mouth sweetheart.” You breathe heavily as your eyes focus on his face. Ari laughs at you and holds your head. With a commanding voice, he teases you, “Now, don’t tell me you didn’t miss this?” He lets the tip of his cock run on top of your lips.

Without you even realizing it, you open your mouth and hum when the musk of his precum intrudes your sense of smell. _God did I miss this?_ It’s not like you had a chance to suck on his cock that fateful night to begin with.

As if you are bewitched, you pucker your lips and kiss the tip of Ari’s cock. “Look at you, so entranced with my cock. Did you miss it? Did you miss my cock? Stretching your tight little cunt?” Your tongue continues to lick the slit and taste the tangy and rich flavor that you couldn’t really describe.

When you feel your tongue running all around the head, you move to lick every square inch of his cock. Gone was your distasteful attitude towards him. Slowly, you kiss the hard length of his cock and move down to his balls. After giving equal attention to his balls, you slowly make your way up, wet mouth engulfing the head of Ari’s cock.

“Oh...suck that cock baby.” Ari let out a rough voice as his hands comb at the back of your head. You try to swallow his cock down your throat but Ari seems impatient. He pushes your head down to accommodate more of his cock inside your wondrous mouth. But you pull your mouth off, as you have difficulty swallowing it.

Once again Ari pulls your head back as your mouth opens to allow more of his cock. He thrust until it’s snuggled against the back of your throat. You hold on for a second as you gag, but soon you start bobbing your head in an attempt to make Ari finish. A rhyme of _fuck_ sounds wonderful to your ears right now, and you are the one who caused it.

Ari quickly pulls your mouth off of him. A drool of saliva mixed with his precum is evident on your chin. “As wonderful as it sounds to come in your mouth, this cock longs for your wet and tight pussy.”

Impatiently, Ari undoes the knots on both your legs. He does the same with the back of your hands but he left the one that bound both of your wrists. Ari steps away. He licks his own lips as he inspects your body, beautifully covered in sweat. He lifts you up easily from the chair, while you instinctively wrap your legs around his hip.

He sits at the edge of your bed and brings you with him on his lap. He positions your wobbly legs on either side of his thighs while he lies back on your bed. Hands immediately on your ass cheeks as he seats your opening close to his groin.

“Ohhh—,” you gasp as Ari teases your wet core with his cock. He makes you slide up and down it, slowly. Let you feel all the friction of his hungry cock but also simultaneously denying you pleasure.

“Not so mouthy anymore are you?” Ari’s hands knead your ass cheeks while he enjoys your helplessness. Feeling a little bit better with your balance, you carefully put your knees on the bed. Move a little bit faster and try to reach your high. It’s quite harder when you can’t balance yourself on with your hands but you don’t think Ari will let you fall anyway.

“Shit. Look at you, such a needy slut for my cock aren’t you?” He growls.

“I— I can’t help myself.” You are almost there, just need to have more friction on your clit, and you are done.

“Nno—no-no,” you sob, as Ari lifts you up from his lap, away from his cock as he once again denies you.

He puts you face down and ass high in the air. A hard smack lands on your ass while he impatiently undoes every button of his shirt.

“Hmmpp—,” you bite your lower lips to prevent a scream as the sting on your skin surprisingly makes you even wetter. Another slap and you moan wantonly. Unaware that you are now shaking your ass, wanting some attention.

You are a quivering mess when Ari switches his interest to slap at your pussy. Your wetness can be seen drip down your thigh.

“Pp—please,” you plead with him shamelessly.

“What do you want sweetheart? Tell me.” His fingers sliding in your wet channel.

“Sss— shut up and fff-f—fuck me L-Levinson,”

“Tsk—tsk such an ungrateful little slut. Ask nicely or I will deny you up all night baby.”

“Nno—,” you sob. “Please— fuck me, sir.”

“I like that sound of ‘ _Sir_ ’ and since you asked nicely,” Ari put the tip of his cock on your opening.

“I granted your wish, sweetheart.” He grips the rope on your wrist as he burying himself in one swift moment. Your slickness easily pushes him deeper into the warm sweetness of your inner walls.

You let out a moan as you’re finally snug with his big cock. _Damn, you did really miss the way he stretches you out._

“That good sweetheart? Take this cock like a whimpering little slut that you are.” With ease, Ari starts pumping you, with long deliberate strokes that go faster every time he plunges in.

“Mmm—yyes,”

“Whose cock is that stretching your little pussy, hmm”

“Uhh—uhh- Yy—you sir—“ his rigid cock stretches you out, ramming into you without mercy.

“Fuck, your pussy feels so good baby,” he growls.

Your body shivers in pleasure with each thrust, as the heat in your lower belly builds up once again. Ari grabs your hips as he fastens his thrust.

“Fuck baby, you wanna cum don’t you?”

“Yy—yes don’t stop—,” you beg.

He lifts your body, your spine against his chest. Right-hand collars on your neck while his left one finds its way to your clit. The sound of sweaty bodies slapping against each other is music to Ari’s ear. His fingers flick at your clit mercilessly as his hand on your neck constricts your airflow.

The grips on your throat instantly make you tense. Your body instinctively struggles as your lungs grow lax of oxygen. The more pressure Ari grace your neck with his hand, the more intense he fuck you. 

“Cum for me, cum for me right now!” His cock swelling deep inside you as he gives you his final thrust.

As if on autopilot, the coils that were building inside you burst out, your knees give up as your body shakes from your powerful orgasm. Inner walls milking Ari’s cock, as he floods you with a spurt of hot cum. The hand on your neck loosen its grip while your body instinctively grinds back at Ari’s cock. 

You are surprised when you find out the choking affects you that much. Your pleasure heightens, as the lack of oxygen pays off by a rush of head-spinning exhilaration. Still, in a euphoric state, you aren’t sure if you are sleepy or tired or both. The last thing you remember is your body melted on the bed with Ari still inside you 

***

You open your eyes and blink several times. Body covered by your comforter and hands-free from any ropes. You look to your right and find Ari laying on his side, propped up on one elbow while his right hand supports his head. His lush eyelashes flutter as it follows the motion of his wondrous blue eyes. It suddenly stops and focuses on yours when Ari senses you are awake. Gently, he takes one of your hands and softly kisses your wrist. There’s a clear mark of ropes on your skin when you look on it, but weirdly enough it doesn't bother you.

Abruptly, Ari gets out of the bed. You can see his broad shoulders flex and his defined ass blatantly on display. _Damn,_ you thought. He quickly put on his blue button-up and his jeans. He tries to tidy himself up and look up for his duffle bag. 

When he has everything in hand, he comes back to the bed and grabs both of your wrists, Ari quickly gives them a soft kiss and when his blue eyes meet yours, he seeks your lips. His beard tickles your skin but boy, you don’t hate it at all. In fact, you loosen your hands from his grip to bring his head down. 

There are no soft kisses, it’s hungry, it’s filthy. No tracing of the tongue over the lips, no humming in contentment. Lips, tongue, and teeth are all involved as both of you practically sucking each other out. Ari suddenly pulls himself away. Eyes flutter open as he untangles himself from you. He picks up his duffel bag and looks back at you. “See you tomorrow at work sweetheart.” he winks and closes your bedroom door. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always comment and kudos are really appreciated! Let me know what you think about this ❤️. 
> 
> ***
> 
> I'm @chuuulip on Tumblr


End file.
